Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One such service involves providing information regarding locations in location-based views. The location-based views may include, for example, mapping services and/or augmented reality services that provide information regarding a geographic region or with respect to a location. However, such location-based services provide little more than information regarding a location and, thus, do not provide any entertainment value to a user. Therefore, services providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in incorporating entertainment value in the location-based views that may also provide avenues for information provisioning to a user.